Blood feeding insects such as bed bugs are nuisance pests that afflict humans, pets and domestic animals. Because of their cryptic behavior, the detection and control of the common bed bug, Cimex lectularius, is often very difficult and time consuming.
Bed bugs are difficult and expensive to kill and/or control once they have established a presence in a location. Common methods for controlling bed bugs include vacuuming and steam cleaning affected areas, washing bedding in very hot water, enclosing an infested mattress or bedding in a black plastic bag and placing the bag in direct sunlight on a hot day, contacting the insects with insecticides or desiccant powders or whole house fumigation with dangerous chemicals such as Vikane (sulfuryl fluoride). Extreme heat, for example, temperatures of greater than 140° F. for several hours, or extreme cold, minus 20° F. for several days are other methods that have been used to kill bed bugs. Spraying bed bugs with isopropyl alcohol is also known to kill the insects; however bed bugs must come into direct contact with the isopropyl alcohol in order for this treatment to be effective. Once the alcohol has evaporated, bed bugs that were not contacted with the alcohol are free to move about.
Bed bugs are able to cling to possessions and hide in small spaces so that they may easily be transported in a traveler's belongings. As a result, buildings where turnover of occupants is high, such as hotels, dormitories and apartments, are especially vulnerable to bed bug infestations.
Commercial bed bug monitors and traps have been used to detect and capture these insects for later identification. Safe disposal of trapped bed bugs or cleaning and decontamination of the monitors and traps is a concern as any surviving bed bugs could start a new infestation.
It would be most beneficial to provide a simple, inexpensive, environmentally safe, and highly effective method for killing bed bugs in infested areas and in items such as bedding, suitcases, personal possessions and belongings and bed bug monitors or traps.